rlsserverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Facebook 'Shipping Wall Incident'
The Great Facebook 'Shipping Wall Incident' occurred on the fourth of November, 2012. It was triggered by a post by the overlord, Kieranvs, captioned 'Rough map of all the accused/rumoured crushes on this server. Data gathered from the Facebook page, the Wiki, and in game chat.' This of course triggered a great amount of innuendo and drama. No-one is sure as of yet what the consequences will be. citation may be required. Transcript PreatorianPrax: the fuck? Hannahchelsea: Crushes? What are we? Five? Kieranvs: (There are too many nodes compared to players because some people seem to have split personalities) Kieranvs: Speak for yourself Hannah :P carofnerds: so basically you have created the worlds most complex shipping wall PreatorianPrax: i just dont even understand it, theres no names or anything Voxproximity: Hannah, may I remind you that YOU are the one who ships Kieranna? And I approve. :) PreatorianPrax: hannah and kieran minecraft couple of the year!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hannahchelsea: JUST BECAUSE WE HAD SEX ONCE DOES NOT MAKE US A COUPLE! PreatorianPrax: sure i know you like kierans sausage in ur meat pocket Voxproximity: Also, who's that player in the very middle? By player I mean flirt. PreatorianPrax: thats kieran Hannahchelsea: Yeah, Kieran's getting it on with everyone, me, Anna, Jake, even BEN! PretorianPrax: but how do you know if there are no names!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Voxproximity: Kieran, you promised me this promiscuity would stop... PreatorianPrax: i guess you could say PreatorianPrax: -pon hat- PreatorianPrax: he has his fingers in all the pies carofnerds: fingers in all the vaginas more like SmileyJames: ...nice. *throws up* Hannahchelsea: Kieran, I thought what we had was special? We have biology together! SmileyJames: biology - ...ayyyyy Voxproximity: I would get together with Ryan to make Kieran realise what he has lost, but it's a bad idea to date your boss... ;) PreatorianPrax: pie is another word for vagina........ JESUS LUCAS JESUS carofnerds: BEING BLUNT IS MY SPECIALTY carofnerds: but yeah kieran what the gist of this is: PUT NAMES ON IT GOD DAMN SmileyJames: Well this seems to have been a very controversial post doesn't it. PreatorianPrax: yeah because seriously we have no clue who these peeps are Voxproximity: Guys, I'm pretty sure this isn't actually a map of our relationships, it's probably just a random infographic, possibly about economic relations... Hannahchelsea. Yeah, I'd be near the edge though. Blates. Because I'm not a hussy, with fingers in pies and such PreatorianPrax: sure hannah wee all know you gave up the diamonds on the first pick ;) Voxproximity: Hannah, since you are female, wouldn't it be a pie with many fingers in it? Hannahchelsea: No, I was right. I'm a giver... PreatorianPrax: ohhhhhhh hannahs a giver everyone quick on the server for a penetrating party Hannahchelsea: I'm actually not on the server at the moment, too busy on my knees for that Voxproximity: Also, I can't wait to hear Kieran's reaction when he comes back and sees this... PreatorianPrax: ON YOUR KNEES FOR KIERAN SUCKING HIS BLATAT 24 INCHER Hannahchelsea: I love how I'm just calling myself a whore and no one is disagreeing with me... And Ryan, of course, it's why he loves me more than Anna... SmileyJames: [citation needed provided by Chuck Norris Voxproximity: Hey, that was my quote! SmileyJames: :P Voxproximity: Also, this just might have gone too far... SmileyJames: 24 inches too far Hannahchelsea: You're telling me... SmileyJames: ....nice. *throws up* Hannahchelsea: You said it! I was merely filling a, uh, gap PreatorianPrax: guys i think this is getting o deep Voxproximity: We need to *puts on sunglasses*... GO DEEPER. Hannahchelsea: Real deep carofnerds: balls deep Hannahchelsea: Too far Lucas, too far Voxproximity: Ok, seriously, I know you guys have done serious fetishes, but stop flogging the dead horse already... Part 2 The innuendos were then continued on a previous post made by Voxproximity, praising Kieranvs' work on her wikia page. Hannahchelsea: KIERANNA LIVES ON! Voxproximity: OH GOD. 0.0 PreatorianPrax: what did he do Hannahchelsea: He said he loved what she does every night on her back... is also known as where Hannah CROSSES THE LINE Voxproximity: Hannah, the fuck? Hannahchelsea: I DON'T KNOW, I'm slightly worried about my brain. I think I accidentally put whore mode one... Voxproximity: O rly? Accidentally? Hannahchelsea: Ok Anna, you caught me, I'm just getting ready for work Voxproximity: That's a very nice ship you have there. It would be a shame if it was *puts on sunglasses*... SUNK BY THE CANON! Further Comments When Kieranvs returned, he posted this: "I left for two minutes after posting this, came back and saw that there were 40 comments already, so to prepare myself I went and took a scalding hot shower and burnt my back a bit AND NOW I COME BACK TO THIS!?!?!??! NOTHING COULD HAVE PREPARED MEEEEEEEEE" We all know that feeling Kieran, we all know that feeling.